Secret Chat
The secret chat is where tinychatters go to be exclusive and exlcude other tinychatters whom they feel are unfit to talk with them. Mainly used a way to just talk amongst a small group of friends, the secret chat inadvertantly killed the tinychat. People claim the tinychat still lives, but I say it's just a shambling zombie of what it use to be and now it just has more maggots in it. Not that I think any of you faggeets are maggots though. There is a lot of debate as to the obvious existance of the secret chat because the secret chatters like to deny it and write it off as someone's ramblings and a cry for a target or reason of why their beloved tinychat is dead. First Use of the Secret Chat The secret chat was first created as a means to secretly discuss things since the actual tinychat was being flooded with trolls and generally dumbasses. Among that category does include the annoying dicks as well. After the /b/-esque raid was over, the secret chat was left, only to be used as an alternative for chatting when someone would be in there but not in the regular tinychat. Secret Chat with the Summer Tinychat This one was used when they believed that the thread created to introduce new people had backfired and brought in a bunch of people they didn't like. Considering this to be not-pretenious enough for them, they created another secret chat to unknowningly replace the previous one. It was here that really acted like jerks, Eventually realizing they hate each other when they're that tight-knit, they returned to the regular chat to talk about how much they hate each other DRAMA comics and cartoons. Secret Chat Strikes Back The secret chat was left alone for a while until the envitable Skrull Attack. Fleeing the menance didn't really work, so the secret chat returned to being an alternative place to converse for a bit. Unfortunately, now that a lot of people knew about the secret chat, they decided they would no longer use it as it was no longer as exclusive as it had once been. Return of the Secret Chat In more recent times, the Secret Chat was revitalized. Originally restored as just a way for two simple folks to talk to each other (I suppose), it eventually evolved into its own little grouping. Now they commonly use this as a means of communicating from time to time, instead of going to the regular tinychat and camming it up. With the loss of its cammers to the secret chat, the tinychat proceeded to die. The other cammers who could have kept it alive either stopped coming or claimed to be busy with school work and such. It's more than likely both. Or all three in the case of a few secret chatters. Sources can't be displayed, but not because the secret chatters are good at covering their trail, it is because the sources would out their mole(s). How the Secret Chat is doing presently They're still secretly chatting. No really, I mean it. I can't leave a link or they'd use a new one, plus they're always on a haphazard schedule. They don't think of it as secretly chatting, but moreso of chatting amongst themselves and thinking no one else needs to know. Honestly, no one else does need to know but I believe that denial (technically not denial if they just remain quiet) makes it a secret! Secret Chat Exclusive people *Sporkface. (the tinychat used for oldchatters to talk about how you kids are mussing up our lawn with your hippity hop music and kashoombas. Why, back in my day, we only have lightsabers that went thwack! And you'd lose an eye if you played with 'em too much! Where's my alzheimer medicine? Hey, where am I? This is not my beautiful house! This is not my beautiful wife! Letting the days go by, let the water hold me down! Water flowing underground!) *PROBABLY YOU. What's that? You say you aren't? Well, that's just what a SECRET CHATTER would say! Quotes "Did you see that Homestuck update?!" ~ A secret chatter that loves homestuck during one of their discussions Category:Bears Category:Events